Bitter
by DragonMaster65
Summary: Loss can make a person do foolish things. Iroh wishes he could rectify his past mistake and keep Lu Ten from joining the army. [Pro Bending Circuit] [Complete]


**A/N: A quick fic to cover for Tonberrys as they weren't available this time. Sorry in advance for your hearts; I wasn't feeling very cheerful with this round I guess!**

 **Write a character experiencing the same day over and over. They must be aware of this fact, but you can decide what they do with this information.**

 **Character: Iroh  
Bonus Prompts: N/A  
Team/Position: White Falls Wolfbats, Firebender  
Word Count: 872**

* * *

 **Bitter**

Don't accept gifts from strangers. It's a simple rule, yet one so easily forgotten.

Iroh is desperate, though. When someone offers him the chance to fix his worst day, he doesn't stop to consider that the gift may have strings attached. The foul smelling drink she offers him goes back in a single gulp.

"This will let me see my son again?" he asks, insistent even after he's already accepted the gift. The crone woman smiles wide.

The Fire Nation capital is gorgeous, even if the gold came from years of conquest. Iroh doesn't have eyes for the glitz and glamor though. He hardly even notices the youthful, strong body he has once again. His focus is on getting down to the harbor before the sun sets.

Last time, he walked with one of his fellow generals and discussed strategy. He had been - still was - a conqueror. Now he has years of experience and guilt driving him down to the waiting fleet.

The crone had warned him he could not change the past - the fleet would still leave to make its way across the sea and to the Earth Kingdom. But maybe, just maybe, it didn't have to bring his son with it.

His chest aches and his breath becomes short as Iroh approaches the flagship. Salutes are exchanged and Iroh is ushered aboard. Eager to impress, the captain herself came to meet with the great General Iroh. Her gushed praise falls on deaf ears, however.

"Where is Lu Ten? I must speak with him," Iroh insists. There is a bitter taste in the back of his throat that he can't clear.

The captain apologizes and sends someone to find the prince's son. Even with the power and influence of the royal family, no one can make ships smaller or the sun move slower. The captain's patience dwindles; they are supposed to depart shortly.

Iroh's chest feels tight. Last time, he didn't take the time to find his son before he left for war. It was years yet before he would lead the siege of Ba Sing Se, but today was the day that Iroh could have still done something for his son.

He has to clear his throat twice when he sees his son approach them on the deck. His armor doesn't fit just yet; he has to wear in the leather underneath to get the plating to sit better. Yet it's Lu Ten, his son, right there in the flesh in front of him.

Iroh doesn't embrace him, though his fingers flex inside his sleeves as he yearns to do reach out and touch Lu Ten. Rather, Iroh inclines his head and asks his son to speak with him by the railing.

Impatience has Lu Ten bouncing on the balls of his feet. He isn't the one with the time limit yet here he is, filled with boundless energy. The words that Iroh has long yearned to say stick in the back of his throat, mired in the bitterness there. "Are you sure that you want to join the army?" Iroh finally asks.

Lu Ten gives his father a wry smile. "Is that your way of trying to get me to switch to the navy? I, for one, am eager to see if I can rise to the same rank as my fearsome father," he laughs. There is so much pride and excitement in Lu Ten's eyes. The ache in Iroh's chest swells higher.

"My son, I know you think this is how you will bring honor to yourself, but…"

"But?" The sun is so low. So, so low. This is his only chance.

"You don't have to be a soldier for me to be proud of you," Iroh manages to murmur. Bitter, so bitter. Herbs and soil coat Iroh's tongue.

His son is hearing, but not listening. He thinks it's a test. Such youthful confidence. Lu Ten claps his father on the shoulder. He's already slid into the role of a soldier, Iroh realizes. They used to hug, to not feel the need to fill the space between them with boisterous arrogance. "I'm not afraid of war, father." He is too late. This isn't the moment that would have convinced him to stay.

Iroh jumps when the captain touches his shoulder with her hand. "We have to depart. The moon is full tonight and we need to cover as much distance as possible," she says. That's it. That was all the time that he had.

Lu Ten grins at his father before dashing away to his duties. Iroh wants to lock his face in his memory, to preserve some final portrait of his son but there just isn't enough time. All he can catch a glimpse of is the bob of his top knot descending below deck.

The captain's face twists. Her teeth yellow and break into a ragged smile. "Isn't this what you wanted? You saw your son. Got to change your past. Aren't you content?" the crone asks. The sun falls and darkness overtakes the land. Iroh is at a crossroad with a mouthful of bitter herbal tea.

She walks away when he cannot voice an answer. "Enjoy your gift," she calls out.


End file.
